


Truth

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @shenko on Tumblr: You deserve better./Ask me again. </p>
<p>Two separate prompt sentences that I worked into one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Blackwall frowned down at her, but Zavia wasn’t afraid. 

She watched him shake his head. “You deserve better.” 

“I know what I deserve,” she told him fiercely. “I deserve what I want. And what I want is you.” 

She watched him take in a few silent deep breaths. She knew what he’d done. She’d done worse. If not for him, she would probably drop this Inquisition as soon as she could, and go right back to a life in the Carta. 

When he didn’t say anything in response, she crossed her arms. “You asked me a question the other day. I didn’t answer you.” 

“I understood.” 

“Ask me again.” 

He was still frowning at her. “What’s the worst thing you’ve done?” 

“I’ve killed more guards than I can count, simply for doing their job and enforcing the law,” Zavia started. “I’ve witnessed plenty of back-alley murders, and done absolutely nothing to stop it. I’ve hunted men down and tortured them until their minds were broken for double-crossing my family. I’ve blackmailed so many Templars that my name is used as both a warning and a curse. And guess what? Blackwall, or Thom Ranier, it doesn’t fucking matter who you are - because without you, I’d gladly go right on back to that life when this is all done and over with.” She stopped and took a deep breath. His expression had softened considerably. “But now that I’ve met you, now that I’ve seen that people can be  _good_  and that there’s more than just power and money and people too afraid to piss you off that work for you, I don’t want that life anymore. The blood is on my hands, just the same as yours. We can’t wash it off, but we can do our best to redeem it. And  _that_  is why I want you, because  _you’re_  the one that showed me all of those things.” 

She unfolded her arms, and he immediately stepped closer, gathering her close. “I’m so sorry, my Lady.” 

Zavia punched him playfully in the back, where her hands rested, prompting a reluctant chuckle from her big, beardy lover. “For what? Making me a better person?” 

“No,” he told her, pulling back so they could look each other in the eye again. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”


End file.
